Raqreqentba
by HeilBastet
Summary: The Ender Dragon's Egg is the most precious thing she has, and she'll do anything to defend it- even break the very code she's made of! Also only people who have thoroughly researched Ender Dragon History may know the Title's origin :D OC is now Characters not listed in the character section when it comes to my stories...
1. Chapter 1

_It felt like what I'd always imagined pure victory to feel like.. I could fly. To glide and soar had always been my only dream, right from my first lines of code. I could burn and destroy, I could rule! First, players held me in awe, then in fear. I never noticed, until I did something only natural to my code. But it was enough for them to see reason to find me; Guardian of the original Aether. I paid for the code which gave me life with my life. The flipped my entire existence upside down, turned me 180, inverted me. They sealed me away, using some sort of charm- command- to corrupt my pedestal of the clouds to the hardest bedrock of all. The obsidian pillars from which the summoned to break apart and shatter my domain glistened with a deceptively hopeful light. I was broken. The end crystals drained and sucked away my life, while replenishing it simultaneously. My immaculate red scales were sucked of all colour but void black and grew sharp and pointed. A purple sheen washed over me, my claws,crests and translucent wing membranes glow purple now, for I was changed. The original Aether Dragon- ruler of the sky dimension,give rof blessed Dreams and curse Nightmares- was now sealed to rule the opposite, the dark dimension of the deep. The End_

"And that's how I came to be.." sighed the dark she-dragon. The Egg on the pedestal made small tapping noises. The Ender Dragon curled protectively around her Egg, which continued rather annoyingly to make tapping noises. "The Endermen? Oh.. the are a story for another time.." _Tap tap._ "The reason I only tell depressing stories is because I'm a depressing dragon, this place is called The End for a reason!" snapped the mother dragon, and the Egg was silent.

 **Three blind ghasts,**

 **Three blind ghasts,**

 **They all chased after the Nether Lord,**

 **Who cut of the tentacles with a diamond sword,**

 **Did you ever see such a thing in the world,**

 **As Three Blind Ghasts?**

Original lullaby for baby dragons,written by The Ender Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2 Creative Mode

Creative Mode

"The Endermen? Oh they are but the manifestation of my anger." The Egg didn't seem satisfied by the answer it's mother gave him. "There really isn't much to them, they just wander around and teleport as we- oh dear..." The Egg had teleported to the hidden depths of the bedrock portal. That could one thing- a Player had arrived! The Ender Dragon tensed, waiting for the player to emerge and charge towards, but to her surprise the player simply flew up and around, inspecting the End Crystals. "Of course, Creative Mode." She was just about call Egg back, but the Player started firing arrows at her. Not just any arrows, Spectral Arrows! The bow was enchanted with _Infinity_ and _Power_ as well as many other enchantments the player hadn't really earned. If the player hadn't been in Creative Mode, The Ender Dragon would have held a way higher respect for them. She couldn't fight back, or fly away. It was against the code.

 _She'd lost_ _all hope. The huge obsidian pillars which broke apart her home also drained her health away with glinting crystals. No energy, no hope- She was running on rage_

Just like now, with her life being taken away one Creative Mode arrow at a time, all she had was her rage. She drew strength from the small hope that she could save her egg. Each arrow did less and less damage as she drew from every last reserve to keep herself alive. On the player's screen, her health bar flickered, almost refusing to go down. After every arrow hit and drew health, the bar would flicker back and forth, as The Ender Dragon struggled to not give up her precious health. Below her, the Egg rocked and clicked in panic. It knew once his mother had been vanquished, he would be brought forth from his hiding place and offered to the player. It'd heard from its mother about other times she'd been vanquished and her egg stolen, only to be respawned with the painful truth that her egg had been stolen away, the egg she had grown to love and treasure.

 _The first egg had been the most shockingly painful. She'd never for a moment thought that it could be taken away from her. The sorrow of the End Crystals reforming agonisingly slowly, only to spawn her into a world of emptiness (or so it seemed to her) without her precious egg._

 _The second had been less shocking and more... Isolating. She'd gone all out to protect this egg, and the feeling that she still failed made her feel distant towards her next eggs._

 _She had been a detached and distant mother to the following eggs, grieving over the fact she may never see them again. Every loss felt like a numbing in her body, making her feel less and perceive less._

 _But then a sudden obsession with_ _the Wither seemed to distract the players from her. She felt hope again. All energies were put into raising this egg, a job that wears you out. Sometimes it seemed useless, other times it felt as though her very existence rested on this egg- but she persisted- and it paid off! A healthy male Ender Dragon. He grew fast, or at least it felt like that. When he became an adult, he took over the guardianship of the end, while she hibernated in the bedrock portal._

When the male Ender Dragon was killed, he became an egg rather than respawning (of course our original Ender Dragon didn't know this) and teleported away to somewhere. Perhaps it was the only way to escape the fate that awaited him otherwise. **More on this later!**

 _She had missed a lot when she woke up. Her only surviving son was gone. Awaiting her was new egg, a new hope. Her sorrow was deep, but so was her determination to succeed._

The egg shivered. He didn't want to go to the Overworld again. Not after last time. He wanted to survive to be a am adult again. He wanted to make his mother happy again- to end her suffering.


	3. Chapter 3- Running on Rage

**A/N: Sorry 'bout not updating sooner, I deleted the portion I wrote as it sucked a lot. So much for 2 Word pages long eh? Still haven't seen a special way to do A/Ns so sorry if this is actually wrong**

Running on Rage

The Player mid-air, and started equipping himself with stuff. He dropped down to his anvil and started enchanting. Full diamond armour. Enchanted diamond armour. Cheated diamond armour.

Then he went into survival mode. _Now we're talking!_ Flight, manoeuvrability and of course- her personal favourite- attack power!

With fatal blast of her sting acid breath she knocked off half his hearts, the crackling of health loss piercing the fragile End silence. She'd caught him unawares, but could she muster up another blast? It felt like all her energy had drained away, dragged down with her health and the power used for the huge blast.

 _Help me last remnants of my true home..._

 _ **Clump**_ **.** _ **Clump**_ **.** He was standing in top of her cold bedrock pedestal. _Colder than stone, colder than those who trapped me here._ Underneath this grim monument the last remnant of the Aether was sealed away. _My egg, my egg, don't you dare you filth!_ Her egg was the only one who could access this small sky Utopia. Only once had she been there, when an egg grew up. _No, NO! Let him grow so I may return!_ **Creeeaak.** The sound of a bow being drawn back snapped something in her heart. She dived, acid charges flying. _**Whoosh.**_ The she-dragon poured every last hope into this one peregrine-falcon style attack.

 _Aiming at my heart, heart of my rage-_ "SSSSHHRRRAAAHH!" Torn to shreds, the Guardian of the End. Disintegrated, explosion crescents lighting up the dusky dimension. So it was over.

All it took was one piston to dislodge the egg, which had been ejected out of the Aether fragment. The Player wandered around collecting mementos such as the chorus fruit. There was no lifesaver to help our dragon. The Ender Dragon refused to let this happen. There had to be something. Her rage at this injustice started to boil over, confusing her. Words and phrases drifted.

 _Cold, colder than stone- stone and bone. Bones. Disintegrating.. Gone! What's gone? Disintegrated-me! Egg, need to succeed again! NO NOT MY HOME-HOME? Where is home? This is home.._ **LET ME** **RETU38n t0 h24ml2nd 38385?sja Aether 5?%*!?** _I just, I just did?_

The Player would have seen in his peripheral vision what looked like a hole in the end, a blurry and obscured view of a world above the clouds. And felt a presence set on vengeance. The presence almost flattened him, shoving him with all the force of a great Thai foo- **I MEAN TYPHOON-** into the portal, now with only half a heart.

He was followed, by something surprisingly huge doing a surprisingly graceful dive. We're talking about gold medal Olympics stuff here.

 _There's gonna be all hell to pay, Player!_

 **Joints are rusty, stank is empty;**

 **Now I'm running on rage!**

 **Noticed by Mandopony**


End file.
